The Right Choice
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: My first Daikari. It's a fic that makes you feel warm inside, kind of mushy. When Kari's hurt by TK, Davis is there to comfort her. But Tai doesn't like that. TK-bashing (sorry, I love TK but it fit) and some Sorato.


Disclaimer:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own digimon

So please do not sue.

SC: Okay, word to the wise, I was really depressed when I wrote this.

Kari: Oh, no, she's gonna kill somebody.

SC: No, no, no one dies. It's worse than that.

TK: What could be worse than that?

Kari: She could make me and Davis a couple.

Davis: Hey!

SC: Yeah, there's some of that.

Kari: No!

Davis: Yes!

SC: There's more.

TK: Nothing could be worse than that.

Kari: Tai could become a main character.

Tai: Hey, I'm the lovable older brother, remember?

SC: Not in this fic, Tai. Not in this fic.

A/N - I'm sorry, my loyal Takari fans. I made a promise to myself that I would do all couples concerning my favorite characters, Kari, TK, Cody, and Sora. I'm well on my way, but I had to do this, and, well, I _was_ depressed. So don't blame me! You can flame me all you want on this one. And, Daikari fans, this is dedicated to you guys. Oh, this is also a Sorato (minute little Sorato), and another couple bites the dust.

THE RIGHT CHOICE

By: Softball Chicks

"I'm sick of going too fast for you! I'm done with this, Kari! We're through!"

Those words haunted me for every moment of my life. My soul ached as I cried all the tears I had saved for sad occasions. If Tai even noticed, he didn't say a word. He had grown so distant lately, distracted with his own personal problems. I remembered the day, that day I lost TK.

*Flashback*

"I don't know what to do anymore, Kari. Matt doesn't even know I exist. With Mom and Dad dead, and Matt so distant, who's left for me?"

"I am, TK," I reminded him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He kissed the top of my head. "I know. I... Kari, I love you."

I pulled back, praying I'd really heard those words. "I love you, too, TK." 

He kissed my lips, the torment of his life turning to passion. Too much passion. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, then his hands began to grope. Immediately I jerked out of his grip. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"What's it look like?"

"We're going too fast, TK."

"We're always going too fast for you," he exploded, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "I'm sick of going too fast for you! I'm done with this, Kari! We're through!"

I ran out of the apartment so quickly I could have been on fire. Blinded by my tears, I ran into someone. "Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed instantly.

"Kari, it's okay." I heard Davis's voice and raised my head to look. "What's the matter?"

Before he could blink, I had thrown myself into his arms and was sobbing. "Okay..." he stuttered.

"It's... TK. He... he broke up with me," I wailed, praying that it was a horrible dream.

Davis rubbed my back. "Don't cry. He's not good enough for you. You deserve better than that worthless piece of rat trash."

I looked into his chocolate eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course."

Maybe it was stress or trauma, but I did something I never thought I would. I kissed Davis. His eyes must have tripled in size. "What... what was that for?"

"Because I love you," I answered, the words falling from my lips before I could even think.

Davis nearly fell over from shock. "You... you what? I mean, I... I love you, too. I mean... wow," he stammered, his face a brilliant crimson.

"Will you walk me home?"

Davis had regained his composure. "I'd be honored." I couldn't help giggling.

He walked me to the front door. "Come on in," I offered.

"Okay. Is Tai home?"

I shrugged. "Probably not." My parents had long since died, and Tai was taking care of me.

We went into my room to watch TV. The next thing I remember is Tai slamming my door open and hollering at me when he saw me sleeping on Davis. (A/N - Nothing happened or this story would have a higher rating. So get those sick thoughts out of your head. I can see them. Out!)

"I can't believe you would do something so irresponsible like that!" he yelled.

"Tai, we didn't do --" I broke off when he pulled a gun from his pocket and aimed the pistol at me.

"Shut up, Kari," he ordered. I fell silent immediately.

But I couldn't stop the next words out of my mouth. "He was just comforting me!" I yelped, just before Tai pulled the trigger.

Faster than the eye could blink, Davis was in front of me, lying on the ground, the bullet in his chest. Tai ran from the house, pocketing the gun as he went. I dove for the phone, my panic building. I dialed 9-1-1 faster than I thought possible. "Help, there's a boy here with a bullet through his chest."

In the hospital, I waited nervously at Davis's bed, too uneasy to sleep. Sora was with me, as were Jun and their parents. Sora couldn't believe my innocent older brother would do this; like that was the biggest concern. "Good news," the doctor announced. "The bullet did not hit any vital organs. He has a good chance of living. It's all up to him." The room erupted in cheers.

Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya left for work (their jobs left no room for days off, even for a nearly dead son) and Jun and Sora left for school. I was alone, waiting for Davis to wake up. To my horror, who should appear but my older brother, pistol cocked and ready. "I'm going to finish you like I should have last time," he swore. To hear him say that chilled me to the bone.

"Oh, no you're not," a voice behind him corrected. With that, someone smashed a baseball bat into Tai's head.

I looked over my brother's fallen body to see TK, the bat gripped in his hands. "I'm sorry about before Kari. I wasn't thinking clearly."

He leaned in to kiss me, something I would have enjoyed if Davis hadn't woken at that exact moment. Torn between the two boys, I turned to the one who had risked his life for me, without realizing or thinking of the consequences. "Sorry, TK, but Davis loves me more than you, and I love him."

"I thought you loved me," TK accused.

"I did. Now I think we should be friends."

"Fine," TK relented. "If he makes you happy, who am I to interfere. Good luck." With that bitter statement, he stormed out of the room. 

I never saw him again. Tai was arrested and sentenced to a good twenty years in prison. I haven't heard from him, either. Sora went on to marry Matt, once he came around from his distant phase. Davis and I happily married and have three beautifully healthy boys: Josh, Gavin, and Sean. I still believe that things could have been great with TK, and I do second-guess my decision. But when I see my boys, and my loving husband, I know I did the right thing.

A/N - It was a good story. I admit that. I destroyed character relationships, my favorite thing to do. R&R and flames allowed.


End file.
